


Much ado about lavellan

by Mishter_goose



Category: 3rd Rock from the Sun, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishter_goose/pseuds/Mishter_goose
Summary: 3rd Rock from the Sun/Dragon Age, based on the yogurt scene in the episode "much ado about dick"First fic I've ever done so I'm really nervous so any feedback would be great





	Much ado about lavellan

Dr. Alana lavellan Solomon sat irritably at her desk as her partner, Dr. Solas Albright ate his lunch. She watched glumly as he ate his yogurt, how his lips moved around the spoon, the sight making it even more difficult to sit still in her chair

"Ohh how I wish I could be that spoon" she finally said, her voice a husky moan, Solas looked up at her from his food

"Now is not the time for that da'len"  
he said turning his attention back to his food

"the office is not the proper place for such a topic of conversation"

Alana slowly stood up and walked over to his desk being sure to put a little extra sway to her hips as she walked, she leant on his desk looking straight at him being sure that she had his attention, she dipped her finger into his yogurt just as he was about to take another spoonful  
'that should catch his attention' she thought to herself as she proceeded to slowly lick the yogurt from her finger

"Ohh come on" she hummed "unless...YOU would prefer to be the spoon"she said dipping her finger in his yogurt once more a bright grin on her face

"Alana-" she interrupted him by smearing yogurt on his nose giggling

"You were saying something?" She giggled

"I doubt that the dean would approve of your choice of topic"

"Ohh I'm sure the university will survive a little shameless flirting" she said as she lent forward until she was inches away from his face  
"And perhaps a little more" she finished, her voice a sultry growl as she licked the yogurt from his nose

"And what of the door... It is unlocked,what if Dorian were to walk in or your  
Sister or brother, or worse,Tommy" he said quietly his voice starting to shake  
'I'm wearing down his control... Good'  
She thought to herself

"sally is at the mall, harry is at home doing whatever it is he does when no one's home and my son is at school" she said as she stepped around his desk and sat on the edge in front of him, her leg nudging his knees apart, his interest in the conversation becoming more and more apparent

"And what-" he swallowed "what of Dorian?"

"Well he is your assistant I'd assume that you would know where he is" she murmured in his ear trailing her tongue over the sharp point of it, she always loved his ears, always paying as much attention to the perfectly peaked ears as she could, at this point she was straddling him in his chair

"Vhenan" he graoned as she ground herself against him, he opened his mouth as if to speak but she interrupted him with a rough kiss

"Sush!" She said once she managed to pull herself away from him, he seemed content to stay silent after that, she turned and picked up his yogurt, took a spoonful and held it out for him, he leaned closer and graciously accepted the offering while he gave her a smoldering stare that sent shivers down her spine, she leaned forward and licked the yogurt off the corner's of his mouth then kissed him with renewed interest... It was at that moment however that Dorian decided to step into the office, both caught off guard and unsurprised at the same time, he paused for a moment simply watching them

"From now on I'm just going to slide things under the door" he said suddenly in his usual sarcastic tone simultaneously scaring the living daylights out of the both of them, Alana letting out a terrified squeal as she unceremoniously fell off of Solas's lap and onto the floor

"Oh no please don't stop on my account by the looks of it things were about to get very interesting" Dorian continued with a grin gesturing to Solas who was trying in vain to cover himself and help Alana up off the floor

"Don't worry darling i won't be here long I just came in to drop off these papers and I'll leave you two to your own devices" he said then left, once the door shut behind him Alana burst out laughing while Solas blushed furiously

"Well" Alana giggled "I can't say you didn't warn me vhenan" she said as she hugged him from behind

"But don't you dare think for a moment that I'm finished with you, in fact you may want to watch your back when your last class is over" she said with a sultry growl as she ran her tongue along his ear, his grip on his desk turning his knuckles white as he held his breath

"Now, if you'll excuse me i have a physics class to teach" she said suddenly as she stalked off out the door, her hips swaying as she walked

"That woman..." Solas sighed as he tried to calm himself

End


End file.
